LINE Chapter 1
by Haehyuklee
Summary: (Haehyuk fanfiction)Siang itu, di depan ruang Persiapan sosiologi . . Ketika tiba-tiba dia mengucapkan hal itu . . "Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae". Aku pun hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar dan mulut yang tertutup rapat . . Hubungan diantara kami menjadi berubah . .


LINE

Tittle : LINE

Main Cast : DonghaeXHyukjae

Support Cast : Kyuhyun, Jessica, Kibum, Yunho dan akan muncul sesuai jalannya cerita.

Genre : Romance/Humor(lil bit)

Warning : YAOI, Boy X Boy, DLDR yang tidak suka silahkan meninggalkan page .

Rate : Masih T :D

Happy Reading all

Summary :

 _Siang itu, di depan ruang Persiapan sosiologi . ._

 _Ketika tiba-tiba dia mengucapkan hal itu . ._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae"_

 _Aku pun hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar dan mulut yang tertutup rapat . ._

 _Hubungan diantara kami menjadi berubah . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tangannya menyerahkan kepadaku beberapa tumpukan buku yang lumayan banyak.

"Eh . . . Aku . . "

'Sialan! Tanpa sadar aku menyatakan perasaannku, astaga apa yang harus kulakukan?' Runtuk Donghae dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menelan ludahnya gugup.

'Padahal aku sudah berusaha menahannya. Tapi tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya' Inner Donghae.

Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali, Hyukjae pun merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipinya

'Ini adalah peristiwa yang sering terjadi, tapi kenapa aku harus begini' Ucap Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Aku. ."

BRAAK

"Ah Donghae-ssi aku mencarimu daritadi ternyata kau sedang berdiskusi dengan muridmu"

Seorang wanita muncul membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang sama dengan yang Donghae berikan pada Hyukjae.

"Eh . . Baiklah Donghae sonsaengnim kertasnya aku bawa ya hehe, permisi . . "

Hyukjae pun membawa kertas yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan dengan tergesa.

"Oh iya silahkan" Jawabnya berusaha dengan nada yang tenang.

BRAAK

' _Dia, adalah seorang guru magang yang mengajar di sekolahku, saat ini Dia mahasiswa di tingkat 3'_

Tanpa sadar seseorang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya beberapa menit yang lalu

"Sepertinya aku baru saja menyasikan sesuatu hal yang menarik" Dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak ia pun kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau, Hyukjae?" Tanya Jessica teman sebangkunya.

"Iya, kau lama sekali kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Kibum

Hyukjae hanya terdiam memandang kedua sahabatnya, tetapi pemikirannya masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu .

'Ternyata kami mempunyai perasaan yang sama.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae pun pulang kerumahnya dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Aku pulang!" Seunya sambil melepas sepatu dan meletakannya di rak sepatu

"Selamat Datang! Kamu telat pulang Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae pun menengang saat mendengar suara itu.

"Haa?" Mulutnya menganga

"Pelajar harus pulang tepat waktu!" Nasihat orang itu

Ternyata Donghae berkunjung kerumahnya, bahkan ia sudah sampai duluan sebelum Hyukjae pulang.

' _Donghae sonsaengnim adalah teman kakak ku, Siwon hyung'_

"A . . Aku harus ganti baju dulu" Ucap Hyukjae dengan langkah yang cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Donghae-ah kau mau makan?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang main game di ruang tengah

"Baiklah, Thanks!" Jawab Donghae

BRAAK

Suara pintu membuat keduanya berjengit.

"Dia ada disini?" Tanya Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menyender pada pintu dibelakangnya.

'Apa dia datang untuk menanyakan jawaban dariku?' Tanya Hyukjae dalam hati. Ia pun mengusap mukanya dan membuang nafas berat.

' _Aku berekenalan dengan Donghae sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. "Donghae-ah ini adikku, Hyukjae." Siwon hyung mengenalkan aku padanya. "Annyeong Hyukjae!" Sapanya untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu dia tingkat 2 di SMA, terlihat sangat dewasa dan berwibawa. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya walaupun kami sesama namja. "Kamu masih muda" Ucap Donghae sonsaengnim padaku saat itu'_

.

.

.

"Hei mau kubantu mengerjakan pr?" Tiba-tiba Donghae berada di sebelah Hyukjae dan menepuk pundaknya.

"D . . Donghae sonsaengnim? Kenapa kau sembarangan masuk kamarku. Setidaknya ketuk dulu pintunya." Ucap Hyukjae sembari mendelik.

"Biasanya juga begini kan" Jwab Donghae enteng sembari duduk di kursi belajar Hyukjae.

"A . . Ano soal tadi . ." Hyukjae mengatakannya dengan terbata dan pandangan yang tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"T . . Tunggu, Tidak usah dijawab" Ujar Donghae dengan dingin.

Hyukjae pun mendongak dengan rona merah yang perlahan berangsur hilang

"Aku terlalu gegabah. Ini adalah saat saat penting untuk kelanjutan cita-citaku sebagai guru, menyatakan cinta kepada muridku sendiri." Donghae berbicara dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'Apa maksudnya?' Hyukjae bertanya dalam hati.

'Padahal, aku juga mencintai Donghae sonsaengnim' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tapi . . yah . . mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Ehmm, kalau begitu . ." Donghae pun menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan berdiri didepan Hyukjae. Tangannya terulur ke wajah manis yang menatapnya dan mengelus pipi halus Hyukjae.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan kedewasaanku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sampai aku selesai magang di sekolahmu" Ucapnya lembut

Hyukjae dibuat merona karenanya.

"Karena itu bersiaplah, Hyukjae . Dan setelah itu berikanlah jawabanmu" Lanjut Donghae dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Hei kalian berdua ayo makan. Bibimbap dan kimchi nya sudah siap!" Ujar Siwon dari luar kamar Hyukjae.

Dengan terburu-buru Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Donghae yang ada di pipinya.

"Hyukjae aku tunggu di meja makan" Ucap Donghae dan memberi senyuman yang entah keberapa kalinya.

'Huhh' Hyukjae membuang nafasnya

"Gawat! Kupikir dia akan memelukku." Ucapnya pelan ia pun terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

' _Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini lagipula jika kita pacaran dan ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah, cita-cita Donghae menjadi guru bisa hancur. Semoga tugas magangnya bisa berakhir tanpa maslah'_ Inner nya.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya . .

"Hahh lelah sekali! Paling malas kalau harus mengikuti pelajaran olahraga setelah makan siang" Keluh Kibum sementara Hyukjae hanya menatapnya jengah.

"Eh . . Kotak bekalku ketinggalan di kantin" Ujar Hyukjae.

"Mau aku antar Hyuk?" Tanya Jessica.

"Ah tidak usah! Kalian ganti baju dulu sana, nanti aku menyusul" Ujar Hyukjae langsung menuju kea rah kantin.

Di Kantin

"Hah. . mana ya? Tadi kan kami duduk disini masa langsung hilang begitu saja?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

PUKK

"Kamu mencari ini kan Hyukjae?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan meneyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna biru.

"Aku tadi melihatmu duduk di kursi ini bersama teman-temanmu" Orang itu tersenyum kearahnya.

'Aku tahu orang ini' Batin Hyukjae

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kau Kyuhyun dari kelas A? benarkan?" Tanya Hyukjae menyelidik

"Aku tahu kau, soalnya kau terkenal" Ujar Hyukjae

"Sungguh aku memang terkenal ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Kau kan anak bermasalah yang sering bolos." Hyukjae mengatakannya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Sini berikan kotak bekal itu, aku harus ke ruang olahraga saat ini juga" Minta Hyukjae

"Ng . . Apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae sonsaengnim? Kalau kamu beritahu, aku akan mengembalikan benda ini" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penasaran dan segera menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Hyukjae tercengang dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia bungkam 'Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam itu?' batinnya.

"Kelihatannya kalian akrab ya . ." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum nya yang tidak bisa diartikan

"Aku ketiduran di belakang ruang persiapan sosiologi. Dan aku melihat Donghae sonsaengnim menyatakan cintanya padamu" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai.

Mata Hyukjae mebulat seketika

"MWOO?! Ke . . Kenapa bisa? Tolong rahasiakan ini semua!" Mohon Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Aku tidak mau" Jawab Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Aku benci pada guru! Dia sok keren jadi guru, padahal kan dia Cuma mahasiswa!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk di bangku depan Hyukjae.

"Haha. . Aku beruntung sekali menemukan kelemahannya" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Jangan!" Hyukjae sedikit berteriak dan menarik kerah Kyuhyun ia menatapnya menunduk karena kyuhyun sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu pada Donghae sonsaengnim aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Hyukjae mengatakannya dengan penekananan

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya heran "Hyukjae? Kau juga menyukainya ya?" Tanya kyuhyun

Seketika wajah Hyukjae memerah dan melepaskan cekalan tangannya yang berada di kemeja Kyuhyun . "Ehh Ano. ."

"Hah? Dia kan guru. Memangnya kalian boleh pacaran? Dia sudah tua kan?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya lebih baik kau hentikan Hyukjae!" Lanjutnya.

"Ka. . kami tidak pacaran! Dia kan guru . ." Hyukjae memelankan suaranya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pacaran denganku saja?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk dan menyeringai.

HEOL . .

"Jangan bercanda! Kita sesama namja Kyuhyun ssi!" Hyukjae membentaknya.

"Benar tidak mau? Nanti kubocorkan rahisamu lho! Lagipula kau menyukai Donghae sonsaengnim dia kan namja juga. ." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Aku jadi jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae barusan. Kalau kamu pacaran denganku aku akan tutup mulut soal kalian berdua" Kyuhyun mengajak Hyukjae untuk bernegosiasi -_-

'What the hell?' Hyukjae menganga sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Di Koridor Setelah Olahraga

Kibum dan Jessica melihat Hyukjae yang tak biasanya menempel dengan mahluk bernama Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit "Sejak kapan anak itu menempel dengan si pembuat masalah?" Tanya Kibum. "Entahlah bum, mungkin sedang pdkt" Jawab Jessica seadanya.

Daritadi Kyuhyun terus saja mengikuti Hyukjae kemanapun ia pergi. Sekarang ia merangkulnya dengan tersenyum-senyum. Sedangkan Hyukjae tetap menunjukan muka datar tak pedulinya.

.

.

.

Kelas 2 A

"Hmm. . kalau tidak salah kau anak kelas 2 D kan? Pelajaran akan dimulai. Kembalilah ke kelas" Ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Dengan santai Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya pada Hyukjae.

"Maaf sonsaengnim aku tidak ingin berpisah degannya biarpun satu millimeter" Ujar Kyuhyun

Donghae pun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kami . . Pacaran!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"Hah?" Donghae terkejut dan membulatkan matanya , dan menundukan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bungkam dan melihat pasrah Donghae yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Hyukjae-ah! Sungguh aku tak percaya" Ucap teman sekelasnya.

' _Kalau kau pacaran denganku, aku akan tutup mulut soal kalian berdua'_

"Donghae sonsaengnim aku akan mengantarkannya ke kelas D! Dan kami Cuma berteman!" Ucapnya dengan penekanan di akhir kaliamat. Hyukjae pun keluar kelas dengan menyeret tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

"Hyukjae-ah! Tadi itu apa-apaan sih?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengurung Hyukjae yang terpojok ditembok dengan kedua tangan yang menghalanginya. Jarak antara wajah mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Donghae sonsaengnim bisakan kau menjauh?" Ucap Hyukjae dan membuang pandangannya ke samping

'Dan jauhkan tanganmu itu' batinnya

"Kamu serius? Aku baru tahu soal itu!" Ujar Donghae dengan kilatan kecemburuan dimatanya.

'Mana mungkin aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya!' Inner Hyukjae

"Arghh itu tak boleh terjadi" Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Donghae kebingungan dan memindahkan kedua tangannya pada sisi bahu Hyukjae.

"Kami Cuma teman jangan cemas!" Hyukjae pun mendorong Donghae sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Hei kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang melewati mereka berdua. Pas sekali untung saja. .

"Ehh.. Tidak hyung" Jawab Hyukjae canggung.

.

.

.

' " _Hyukjae! Aku akan jadi guru lho, setelah aku lulus Universitas." Saat ini dia sedang berusaha keras mengejar cita-citanya. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan impiannya hancur. Hm. . cita-cita ya. . kalau dipikir-pikir, aku masih belum menentukan cita-citaku. Nanti sajalah, aku kan baru kelas 2 ehehe. . Sekarang tujuanku adalah melindungi cita cita Donghae sonsaengnim. Berjuanglah Hae-ah. . seandainya aku bisa memanggilmu begitu'_

.

.

.

ZRRRSHH. . .

"Wah hujannya deras sekali, hyukjae aku duluan ya, aku sudah di jemput appa. Sampai jumpa!" Pamit Jessica,

"Baiklah jess. Hati-hati ya!" Ujar Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyukjae?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hyukjae.

"Eo? Kyuhyun-ah? Baru mau pulang ko sudah basah kuyup?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Ah. . Hyuk jangan mendekat nanti kebasahan!" Kyuhyun mengingatkan Hyukjae yang menghampirinya.

SREET

Hyukjae menaruh handuk kecil di kepala Kyuhyun yang basah.

"Nanti kau masuk angin! Ini keringkan sendiri!" Ujar Hyukjae.

Wajah Kyuhyun pun sedikit merona karena perlakuan Hyukjae yang menurutnya perhatian itu.

"Oi! Kalian sedang apa?" Seseorang memergoki mereka. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukjae erat tak dipedulikan badan Hyukjae akan basah, karena dia tau siapa yang tengah menginterupsi keduanya. Sedangkan Hyukjae pun hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya.

"Maaf kami sedang mesra-mesranya hehe. ."

'Dia marah! Astaga. .' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

'Kenapa dia sengaja menantangku seperti ini. jangan-jangan . .' Donghae bertanya dalam hati namun matanya tetap memandang tajam kearah keduanya.

"Cuma guru palsu saja yang cerewet!" Kyuhyun melontarkan kata yang sangat tidak sopan pada Donghae.

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba Yunho guru Matematika dating menghampiri ketiganya.

"Astaga! Kyuhyun kau lagi ya!" Yunho mendecak saat melihat Kyuhyun dan mencekal tangannya membuat pelukannya dan Hyukjae terlepas.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Cerewet sekali!" Kyuhyun mengumpat yang dapat di dengar oleh ketiganya.

"Benar-benar anak kurang ajar!" Yunho mengatakannya sembari mengajak Donghae ke ruang guru,

'Dia seperti ini bukan hanya padaku . . ' batin Donghae.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 2D Memang anak yang bermasalah. Tahun lalu aku mengajar olahraga. Huh Benar-benar merepotkan. Dia kurang ajar." Ujar Yunho pada Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum meringis. Bingung ia mau menjawab apa.

'Apa Hyukjae baik-baik saja ?' pikirannya tertuju padanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf. . Bajumu jadi basah hyuk" ujar Kyuhyun

"Ah, tidak masalah" Hyukjae tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Cuma karena mereka orang dewasa, mereka merasa lebih hebat." Kyuhyun menggerutu sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang Hyukjae berikan sebelumnya.

'Orang dewasa ya?'

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

'Dia sangat berwibawa sekali ketika memakai kacamata itu' Batin Hyukjae sembari menatap Donghae yang tengah mengajar.

"Berikutnya halaman 135 Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Donghae mengucapkan nya dan membuat lamunan Hyukjae buyar.

"Sonsaengnim! Ada pelangi. ." Ucap Jessica antusias saat melihat pelangi.

Donghae pun sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan dari muridnya, melainkan bukan pertanyaan.

Hyukjae yang mendengar teman sebangkunya berbicara menatapnya. "Ayo hyuk kita ke jendela! Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat pelangi"

"Hei kita sedang belajar!" Namun taka da yang memperdulikan Donghae.

Akhirnya Donghae pun menghampiri murid-muridnya yang sedang menatap pelangi.

"Sudah lama tidak kulihat. . apa kamu punya permintaan?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae.

"Ko sonsaengnim melihat kesana. Kan pelanginya berada di sebelah sini." Ujar Hyukjae heran.

"Lihatlah. . sebentar lagi pelanginya akan bertambah. . " Ujar Donghae. Hyukjae menatap namja disebelahnya dengan kagum. Bagaimana tidak, ia tertarik dengan mata sendu indahnya yang bening. Tanpa sadar namja manis itu tersenyum.

"Lihatlah. ." Ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya pun berbinar saat melihat ke langit.

"Wahh pelanginya ada dua!" Ujar Jessica

"Iya menakjubkan!" Sahut Kibum.

"Kenapa bisa begitu ya?" Hyukjae bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yang itu adalah pelangi sekunder. Lihat baik-baik. Disebut begitu karena merupakan pantulan tetesan air, warnanya jadi terbailk kan" Jelas Donghae

"Wah iya ya. ." Sahut yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pelajarannya seonsaengnim?" Tanya Kibum

"Jangan cemas nanti kubuat ringkasannya. Perhatikanlah baik-baik. Kalian hanya bisa melihatnya saat ini saja. Jadi aku tidak ingin kalian sampai tak bisa melihatnya." Jelas Donghae pada murid-muridnya.

'Donghae yang sedang mengejar cita-citanya terlihat menakjubkan di mataku' Batin Hyukjae sembari menatap keseriusan Donghae.

' _Disaat yang sama. Donghae yang terlihat dewasa membuatku merasa bahwa aku masih bocah'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyukjae!"

"Iya hyung?"

"Donghae terkena flu, sedangkan aku sudah janji dengan dosen. Tolong gantikan aku menjenguknya ya. Ini kunci dan obatnya!" Ujar siwon sembari meletakan kunci flat Donghae dan sebungkus obat.

"Semoga ia baik-baik saja" Doa Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"A-annyeong!" Hyukjae pun masuk ke flat yang donghae tinggali.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku ke flat Donghae sonsaengnim' batinnya.

Dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan mukannya yang pucat dan mata yang tertutup.

Ia pun meraba kening Donghae.

"Astagaa. . "

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Gomawo bagi yang sudah mau baca, maaf alur masih berantakan dan belum professional maklum saya newbie yang maksa buat nge post fanfiction -3-

Oke sekali lagi terimakash udah mau baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan review yo!

Chapter selanjutnya bakal ada ko tergantung review dari kalian semua :D

Annyeong! Bangaseubnida yeorubun! ^.^


End file.
